Truth or Dare
by Snavej
Summary: It was Mira's idea of course. So why was Lucy kissing Levy! [Nalu oneshot, just a bit of fun]


It all started with a game of truth or dare. Mira's idea of course.

A select group of Fairy Tail members (Mira, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Happy and Natsu) had taken a weekend away together and on the first night of the trip, they found themselves in the girl's room – which was the largest by far – and all in high spirits. All apart from Happy and Carla, who had disappeared off somewhere together. The rest of the gang were sat in a sort of wonky circle, with Mirajane at its head.

"Truth or dare!" She had declared only a moment before. As the Master had had strict words with them about destroying things, she had taken it upon herself to ensure nothing of the kind happened. A nice sit down game would do nicely, she thought.

"Yes!" Cried a slightly drunk Cana from beside Mira. "Wendy! Truth or dare!"

Wendy looked slightly startled at being picked first.

"Um, dare?" She said tentatively.

"I dare you to lick a foot!" Cana said sniggering. Others turned to her, looking somewhat confused. "But it can't be your own foot!"

"Any one mind?"

"Here Wendy, lick mine, I just had a shower." Lucy offered, pointing her toes at the young teen. Wendy screwed up her face and did the deed. Lucy squealed as Wendy's tongue tickled and the others laughed.

"Alright Wendy, your turn!" Cana slurred.

"Mira, truth or dare?" Wendy asked as she wiped her mouth on her hand.

"Truth." Mira replied sweetly.

"Hmmm." Wendy mused.

"I have a good one!" Levy said from beside Wendy and then whispered in her ear.

"I can't say that!" Replied Wendy, horrified.

"Fine, I'll say it. Mira, why was Laxus holding your hand earlier today?" Levy asked as the barmaid turned red.

"No reason."

"I don't think that is the truth." Erza said, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, don't make Cana get her truth cards out." Gray agreed.

"Fine!" Mira said. "We might be sort of dating."

The group squealed and guffawed with laughter.

"Really? Laxus?" Gajeel questioned.

"Jealous?" Mira replied and Gajeel scowled. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Natsu said, looking up from the food he had previously been shovelling into his mouth. An evil grin appeared across Mirajane's face.

"I dare you to kiss whoever you think is prettiest in the room."

_Damn_, Natsu thought as he tried not to look at Lucy, _I have to play this off somehow_. Then he grinned and launched himself at Gajeel, who was sat beside him. Gajeel was too shocked to respond and so ended up having Natsu plant a bit wet sloppy kiss on his face.

This sent almost everyone into hysterics. Gajeel punched Natsu away from him and started retching and hastily wiping his face on Juvia's arm, who was on his other side.

"Get it off me!" He growled. "Eugh!"

"Oi shut up!" Natsu hissed. "Right, Gray, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gray said wearily.

"I have one!" Lucy interjected and Natsu nodded in reply. "Would you ever go on a date with Juvia?"

"Well…" Gray's cheeks betrayed him. "I would, um, consider it, maybe, one day..."

Juvia stuttered for a moment and then passed out from overexcitement. Wendy, Cana, Levy and Lucy all laughed.

"So why haven't you?" Mira asked, grinning.

"None of your business. Lucy, truth or dare?" Gray said hastily.

"Dare." Lucy replied, like hell was she going to let Gray ask her a truth question after that.

"I dare you to kiss the best looking person in the room." Gray replied, smirking.

Lucy did not have to think about how to get out of this at all, Natsu had already given her the idea, and turned to Levy. She winked at Levy, who grinned, obviously realising what Lucy was about to do. Then the two women were kissing passionately as everyone else gawped.

"Are they together?" Erza asked, completely oblivious to the joke.

"You know, that's kind of hot." Gray said and Natsu threw a pillow at him. But the two women were still going.

"Oi. Stop it." Natsu said. The other girls began giggling at the indignant look on Natsu's face.

"Shut it flame-brain, they might start taking their clothes off next." Gray said.

Lucy ended the kiss.

"I heard that you pervert." She turned to Gray and threw a pillow at him. "If you want to see naked women Gray, just take Juvia up on the offer of a date."

"You know, she has a point there." Gajeel concurred.

Gray responded by throwing a pillow at each of the offending speakers, which started an all-out pillow war.

Under cover of flying pillows and screams from the other members of the party, Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her under one of the beds.

"I am a better kisser than Levy." He said, grinning cheekily.

"Really?" Lucy said, laughing.

"Gajeel said so."

"Sure he did." Lucy reached forwards and pecked Natsu on the cheek. "I have a pillow fight to win."

And with that, she squirmed out from under the bed back into the fray.


End file.
